Último Vals
by Saber Nezumi
Summary: El último vals de Mrs. Lovett.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen.

* * *

ÚLTIMO VALS

Normalmente aquel lugar no sería el escenario más adecuado para una declaración, en un oscuro sótano, acosados por el agobiante calor del horno cercano, rodeados de cadáveres, impregnados en el repugnante olor de la carne putrefacta, con el hombre al que amaba cubierto en la sangre de la persona que acaba de asesinar; pero quién dijo que ellos seguían siendo gente común y corriente; no, ella y su amado nunca habían sido gente corriente, ni mucho menos simple.

Pero había un fallo en todo eso.

La esposa de su amado yacía a sus pies, interfiriendo entre ellos dos, muerta desangrada.

- Lo mejor es que pensara que estaba muerta... - dices, desesperada, intentando arreglar la situación que se te escapa de las manos.

- Lucy... - pero él no te escucha, él sólo pronuncia el nombre de su amada con dolor en el alma.

- Sí, le he mentido, porque le amo - eso debía servir, eso debía abrirle los ojos - yo podría ser dos veces mejor esposa que ella, le quiero.

Entonces el se gira bruscamente enfrentando sus ojos con los tuyos, y puedes ver la furia, el sadismo, el dolor y la pasión que los inundan, notas la macabra fascinación que te provoca ver esos hipnotizantes ojos brillar con un deseo malsano; puedes sentir ese escalofrío que te recorre cuando vez ese rostro cubierto de sangre acercarse más y más al tuyo. Pero por sobretodo notas la ansiedad de tu cuerpo cuando él susurra rápidamente cada una de esas palabras, halagos que parecen desprecios, cumplidos con dejos de odio y al mismo tiempo te acorrala contra la pared polvosa.

- Ven aquí, amor...

Sigue diciendo cosas que te hacen perder la poca razón que tienes, te hacen caer bajo sus mortales redes y te ciega a sus verdaderas intenciones. Y por fin, cuando te tiene justo donde quería, en la palma de la mano y a su merced, cruzas la línea sin retorno de la locura.

- ¿Podríamos casarnos?

Y él te sonríe y para ti todo esta bien.

Con fingida delicadeza toma tus sucias manos, de finos dedos y uñas mal cuidadas, y te arrastra hacia un vals infernal entre sangre, cadáveres y fuego. Y giran al compás de sus voces, giran hasta que el cuarto solo se convierte en un torbellino de confusos colores frente a tus ojos, pero a ti no te importa el dulce mareo que empiezas a sentir, porque la sensación de estar en sus brazos es la felicidad en si misma.

Atrapada en sus ojos, que no te quitan la vista ni un segundo, te sumerges en ese vals sin salida y sonríes, con amor, como nunca antes le habías sonreído a otro hombre.

Imágenes maravillosas de un futuro brillante y esplendoroso comienzan a aparecer en tu mente. La brisa del mar, la blanca arena, el constante ruido de las mansas olas y tu amado junto a ti paseando en un blanco muelle, o descansando uno al lado del otro observando el mar desde la casa que acaban de comprar. Casándose en una simple, pero maravillosa ceremonia, invitando a cenar a sus amigos cercanos para que ellos puedan probar sus exquisitos pasteles, y por último, cuidando a Toby como si fuera hijo propio.

- ¡La vida es para los vivos, querida¡Así que vivamos! - canta con fanatismo, al mismo tiempo en que la velocidad de los giros aumenta.

Tu ya no piensas con claridad, sólo quieres dejarte llevar por la felicidad que te desborda. Por eso le acompañas exclamando con júbilo.

- ¡Solo vivamos¡Verdaderamente vivamos!

Pero de un momento a otro todo se tuerce y esa fingida sonrisa que él te dedicara hace segundos se transforma en una infernal mueca cargada de odio. Sin darte tiempo para defenderte, sin avisarte siquiera, sientes como tus pies se separan del suelo, como sus manos sueltan tus cintura y como por último, y emitiendo un desgarrador grito, tu vuelas hacia las candentes llamas de tu propio horno, las cuales te rodean y queman tu cuerpo sin clemencia. Y gritas, porque el dolor te consume, porque tu piel se chamusca y ya no vas a poder sentir la brisa marina sobre ella, porque tus ojos poco a poco son invadidos por las sombras y ya no vas a poder ver el mar como tanto lo deseabas, porque ya no queda rastro de tu cabello ni de tu belleza, porque las convulsiones se apoderan de tu cuerpo sin poder detenerlas.

Pero, por sobretodo ese dolor físico, lo que más te duele es que él no se disponga a ayudarte, te rechace y haga oídos sordos a tus súplicas mientras cierra la puerta de hierro del horno dejándote atrapada en ese pequeño infierno.

Y que te mire, a través de esa pequeña rendija, te mire, y te vea morir.

Porque lo último que veras antes de morir, no será su rostro anciano llorando en el futuro tu partida junto a la calida cama de la casa en la playa, sino que sus ojos inexpresivos ante tu muerte, confirmandote que su corazón no te pertenece y nunca te hubiera pertenecido.

Y mueres, sabiendo que para el barbero demoníaco de la calle Fleet no fuiste más que otra de sus herramientas a utilizar en su venganza, pero mucho menos lustrosa y querida que cualquiera de sus navajas de plata.

FIN


End file.
